Donald Acker
Donald Acker '''is the owner of Nutty's Nachos and is the phone caller of Five Nights at Nutty's. Appearence Donald is a fairly average human, wearing a grey buttoned shirt with a Nutty's Nachos pin, brown pants, grey laced shoes and carrying a smooth blonde hairstyle. Personality Donald Acker is very optimistic person, showcasing a positive attitude throughout most of the phone calls, yet still having a stern overlook to Aidan Blackwell as his boss. He doesn't take Aidan's job too seriously, with a lot of not too serious comments, but he still takes it importantly, attempting to make sure all of Nutty's Nachos is completely safe for its grand opening. He isn't looking for a very money heavy success, though. Just enough to keep food on the table, live a decent life, and keep his restaruant open. His main motive for opening a child friendly restaurant with animatronic entertainment is to try his best to make a true successor to Freddy Fazbear's, brightening up children's days and make families happy overall. Of course, he can't always act happy-go-lucky when running a business, which is where his serious side comes into play, mostly when discussing the bank robberies on Night 5. He always tries to keep a positive attitude throughout these moments, though. He wants to be seen as an overall nice and friendly person, which he believes is a must-have for children entertainment companies. History do this one later mmkay Transcripts ''Night 1'' '''Welcome to Nutty's Nachos! I'm your boss, Donald Acker, and it is a pleasure to have you here! I can assure you that you'll have a great time here! Now, I feel I should take some time to explain some details. Now, this restaurant isn't open yet. We plan to have it open in a month, but as you can see, it's still pretty bare bones. The paint is done, but we still have to move in kitchen materials, extra animatronic parts in case of failure, props and posters. The animatronics don't even have props yet. But hey, we have tables! You've got one yourself, as I'm sure you've noticed! And to make your office that little more special, I added a scrapped poster for the restaurant. Seriously, what does "Welcome to Fun!" mean? Now, you were hired because some lady came in 2 days ago and stole almost all of the Plushets in the gift shop. Guess she wanted something special for her home or something. Nonetheless, to make sure that doesn't happen again, we began looking for guards and you decided to join! So thanks for that! The camera system is a bit barebones so far, as you've only got 5 cameras, but we plan to add more every night! You can't rush art, after all. Heh heh. And I also know that the areas are barely visible due to the lack of lights, but we're still working on getting power to the building. Plus we have to make sure the building doesn't completely die out. Power limitations, y'know? You'll also notice that you have three ways to get into your office. The two in front of you can be shut with a door, but only one at a time. Why? I thought it looked cool. Judge me. Meanwhile, the hallway behind you...it's just a hallway. There's not really much else to say about that. Another quick piece of info, I'm not observing your cameras, so I'm completely relying on you to make sure the building's safe from criminals and the such. Now, one final thing, and this is important: If I, in any way, catch you making a nut pun, you will be fired on the spot. Understand? Okay, well have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night 2 Hey it's me again! Donald Acker! Hi! How was your first night? Oh right, this is pre-recorded, you can't answer. Sorry about that. Well, anyways, I thought that I'd talk to you a bit about this place. So, it all started at one location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. You've heard of that place, right? It was great! The pizza wasn't all that great, but the animatronics were something special. Everyone I knew liked Chica the most for....uhh....but Freddy was always the best to me. A proud leader of the band, with a great singing voice, and....oh, sorry, I'm getting off track. Anyways, back in 1987, for my 13th birthday, we went to the newly opened Pizzeria. It truly was a magical birthday. The cake was great, unlike the pizza, the staff were really nice, and once again, those animatronics were a blast. I knew when that birthday was over that I wanted to run my own restaurant. Or at least work in one. But that was a bit fuzzy. I mean, I certainly TRIED to keep a job at Freddy's and a bunch of other restaurants like it, but they just never worked out. At one point I was a dayshift guard and Freddy wasn't functioning properly, so I hit him on the head to see if that would work, but I ended up getting fired for breaking the "Don't touch Freddy" rule. It wasn't all that great, until about a month ago, when I got a package from an unknown address, and it had a note saying "put these to good use"...and it had 4 animatronics in there, and about 50 Plushets. You know, the things I mentioned last night. There was even $800,000 in there to give me a head start! Lord KNOWS where that money came from, but I just had to take an opportunity to use them and make Nutty's Nachos! It's not quite as fun as I've hoped so far, but it'll probably get better when the place opens! Well, I'll stop talking now and I'll let you get on with your work. Good night! Night 3 Welcome back! So, okay, we were weighing the Plushets because we had nothing else to do for the rest of the day, and we found out that one of them was a bit heavier than the others. In fact, there seemed to be an endoskeleton inside of it! Don't ask me why that is. I didn't make these things! And also because these messages are pre-recorded, so any questions you ask right now will be ignored. Now, that isn't all that important, but it made me decide to try and track down whoever made these animatronics to see what's up. Because I don't believe it to be normal to just put an endoskeleton inside one of the 61 different plushies for seemingly no reason! Research is turning up a bit fruitless right now, but before I end this, here's one final tidbit you might find interesting: That Plushet with the endo is the one the lady didn't steal, and according to her, it's because before she was about to grab it, it looked right at her. So, there's something seriously weird going on with these animatronics. I'll look into it, but you just continue doing what you do best: Preventing more of this nonsense! Have a good night! Or a bad one. I don't know. I don't choose whether you have a good time or not. Night 4 I'm just gonna cut the "Hello!" "Hi!" "How are ya?" business and get straight to it: We found out who created the animatronics! We asked the shipping company where it was sent from and according to them, it was from a man called Thomas Ford. Now, you don't know him, but I do! He was one of my friends back in my younger years! He even went to my birthday party at Freddy's! Man, guess what party inspired more than one person, huh? What I don't get is where he is, how he got the money, why he built them and why he sent them to me. I have a suspicion that something fishy's going on, but for now, I'm just happy to finally have something regarding the backstory of these things. Once again, I'll leave you there! See you tomorrow! Night 5 Hey. So, still don't know anything new, but I did recall something last night. I remember hearing about a bunch of bank robberies that took place from November 10th right up until the day I got the animatronics. I'm not entirely pointing fingers, but...what if it was Thomas that did them? I haven't heard anything about him ever since we left school, so, I have no idea what he's up to now. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll just say thank you for being willing to guard this place. It means a lot to me. I'll see you next week. Okay, not see, more like leave more messages...you get the idea. Goodbye. Trivia *Donald will return in Five Nights at Nutty's 2. Category:Humans Category:Five Nights at Nutty's Category:Characters